1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting solar cells and the like on a supporting structure and more particularly to such an apparatus which is inexpensive to construct and maintain while affording the optimum conditions for operation and maintenance of the solar cell or like device in virtually any operative environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photovoltaic solar cells were first manufactured commercially in the late 1950's. This technology, in the early 1960's, was used exclusively to power space satellites. The cost per watt, at that time, was well in excess of one thousand dollars. Intensified research and more efficient production techniques improved solar cell construction so that the price per watt fell dramatically throughout the 1960's. The 1973 Arab oil embargo provided the impetus for still more intensified research in the construction of solar cells. Currently, the price per watt is between five to eight dollars. It is generally agreed that when the price per watt falls to between $1.50 and $2.00, such solar cells will be competitive with readily available fossil fuels. As this trend continues, the usage of solar cells to power residential homes will become substantially more widespread.
Solar cells in an assembled operational configuration characteristically have an outer tempered glass covering, the photovoltaic cells with electrical connectors, a plastic or metal bottom plate, a metal perimeter frame attached to the tempered glass and bottom plate, and weatherproof electric interconnecting panel cables. Such an assembly is typically referred to as a "solar panel or module". Solar modules are typically mounted on heavy metal support racks that are anchored to the roof or other surface. This entire assembly is referred to as a "solar array". An analysis of the component costs of a typical solar array reveals that approximately only 50% of the total cost of the solar array is attributable to the photovoltaic cells themselves. Thus, approximately 50% of the cost of such a solar array is attributable to the tempered glass, bottom plate, electrical cables, and array mounting racks.
The prior art is replete with devices for mounting photovoltaic cells. Such prior art devices have been employed with varying degrees of success, but have suffered from numerous shortcomings. One of the major shortcomings, as already indicated, is the cost of the components that constitute the mounting assembly itself. This is attributable both to the types and quantities of materials which have been employed.
Another shortcoming of prior art mounting assemblies has been that the mounting assemblies provide for little or no air circulation about the solar panels supported thereby or the photovoltaic cells themselves and there is, consequently, inadequate heat dissipation. This substantially detracts from the operative efficiency of the photovoltaic cells since as the surface temperature of a photovoltaic cell increases, its efficiency correspondingly decreases.
Still another significant problem with prior art mounting assemblies is that they are not readily adaptable on site to the conditions found at the particular position desired for installation. Different forms of roof construction and irrregular surface areas make installation of such prior art mounting assemblies difficult and therefor expensive. This problem can be particularly acute in residential installations where only limited space is available.
Similarly, prior art mounting assemblies, once installed, are difficult to remove or disassemble for maintenance and the like.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for mounting solar cells and the like which is adaptable for installation in a wide variety of environments and can be adapted on site during such installation; which operates cooperatively with the solar cells borne thereby for more efficient use of the solar cells; which is readily removable for maintenance after installation; and which is of a relatively nominal price.